Reign of Shadow
by PrinceBlackFire116
Summary: He has been lost. His memory erased. A dark presence is at work. War looms ahead and the princesses play a key role. Many dangers and trials will block his path to redemption. Can the fallen rise from his own shadows? Only time and a mysterious bond will decide. Or will he turn to the dark side again if or when his power consumes him. The answer lies ahead in The Reign of Shadow
1. A new life or an old one?

**Hello hello hello everyone. I know that your thinking this is a long chapter...that's because it is. I promise that I will try to keep them shorter from now on to make them more user friendly. if you take the time to read this you will probably have questions to ask. I'm fine with that. Just send me a PM.**

**but besides the unpleasant I'm also working on another story but it may be a hike before I can upload that one sadly. This opening chapter has action. Maybe too much but it will allow me to write the next few chapters easier. That and it gives the feel of one of those bad luck days. Anyways I'm going to need the intro and start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mlp. I own my character. The big shiny boat that goes bye bye for now. And this intro**.

The sun was setting low over the sea. I watched as the orb slowly sinked into the blue green waters and turned them a crimson red. A loud popping sound behind me brought me out of my trance and I remembered where I was. The USS Valkyrie. The ship was newly built and I smiled at the fact I helped build it. "Hey" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a man in a blue jumpsuit running across the deck of the ship. "How can I help you?" I responded kindly. "We need your help down on deck 4. Busted fuel lines." The man replied sticking out his hand. I took his hand in a firm handshake "Sure thing." I said as I turned "Let me grab my bag." I said jogging of to a table set up one the deck.

I grabbed my pack and ran back over to the man with a smile. "What's so funny?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. "Haven't been on this boat for a whole day and they already broke something." I said chuckling. The man grinned at that and turned around waving for me to follow him. I put my pack on and took off after the man. It took us about five minutes to reach the elevator for deck 4.

As we reached deck 4 and the elevator doors opened the smell of smoke grabbed both of our attentions. "This wasn't happening before I left!" The man panicked sprinting down the corridor to the room the smoke was billowing from. "Wait up!" I hollered chasing after the man while taking my backpack off. I stopped just outside the door and began searching through my pack for my repair kit and fire-extinguisher. I heard the door opening and saw the man walk out carrying a man on his back and dragging a woman out by her arms. "There's...fire...people still inside." I heard the man sputter in between coughs. "Grab another fire-extinguisher in my backpack we-..." The rest of my sentence was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

I heard the woman scream as fire flew through the open door engulfing her and the man that were just saved from the fire only to be lost in the explosion. The man that brought me down to deck 4 was thrown back into a wall and knocked unconscious. I myself was thrown down the corridor and was slammed into the now closed elevator doors. My vision started to blur and darken as I heard sirens going off and the intercom system come on. I was struggling to stand back up and help in any way I could but everything sounded far off and I was too weak to stand. I fell against the elevator doors willing my mind to clear along with my vision.

I could hear a woman's voice but could not understand anything she was saying. I heard another explosion and the resulting shockwave threw my head back into the elevator doors again and everything went black. I experienced what seemed like a dreamless sleep. It was like a was staring into a dark abyss but I began to see something. There was a dim light in the distance. The light began to slowly get brighter and brighter and soon consumed everything in my vision. I woke with the feeling of something hitting my face. I jolted up from my position only to be pushed back down my a hand. I still had a bright light impairing my vision and I began to get a severe headache.

"Wha- where...where am I? I asked slowly. "Your in the medical bay right now." A woman with a gentle voice responded. My vision was still blurred and my head was throbbing like crazy but I still managed to slowly sit up in the bed. That's when I remembered. "There are people trapped in deck 4 we have to help them!" I said trying my best to stand but I only managed to collapse onto the floor. The woman helped me back into the bed and my vision slowly began to clear. "There...there was a man in a blue jumpsuit that tried to help is he alright?" I asked with a concerned tone. "Well, if you are speaking of Mr. Joseph he is quite alright but he suffered some bad trauma and bruising." The woman said with a worried tone. "Were...were we the only ones that...that.." I couldn't finish the sentence as I stare blankly at a wall. "That survived." The woman finished my sentence.

"Sadly yes you were the only two that survived the explosion." I hung my head in defeat. "I..I could have saved them...if only I had moved faster I could..." I broke down and began to cry because of the shock I was experiencing. Suddenly a large explosion rocked the ship. Sirens began to wail and I could hear people running in the corridor outside the med-bay. The woman, who I now assumed was a nurse, ran off to a computer terminal and began typing something I couldn't see.

My mind and vision began to clear and I began to look around the room. I glanced over to the bed that held Joseph and saw him sleeping peacefully. I heard a loud gasp and turn to see the nurse backing away from the console with a hand over her mouth. "It...It says we are under attack!" The woman wailed now beginning to cry. I cursed myself under realization that the ship had weapons but was heading to a port to be outfitted with ammunition.

"How could this have happened?" I whispered. "All these people including myself are going to die. The ship may have been nearly indestructible but that was mainly due to her weapons systems" As I finished my sentence the ship shook again and I heard the screams of men and women as they were being hit by shrapnel from the explosion. Suddenly a large explosion shook the ship and I felt her begin to list to the port side. "No." I whispered to myself in shock. "How can this be happening?" Without warning the wall opposite of Joseph erupted into a ball of fire and deadly shrapnel. Out of instinct I quickly rolled off my bed towards the wall that didn't get blasted apart.

I heard a loud scream and pieced together what was happening. I slowly stood up starting to feel the ship list even more. I looked to where the computer console was and what I saw shocked me.

The computer was spewing sparks and shrapnel coated the wall. The thing that scared me the most however was the nurse. She had a large piece of shrapnel piercing he stomach and pinning her to the wall leaving her dangling in the air. I felt myself gagging and didn't try to hold it back. I feel onto the floor and began to shake uncontrollably as I began to sob. "It's not fair...it..it can't end like this." I cried as I lay of the floor in a fetal position.

That's when I heard it. A small voice in the back of my head begging me to stand up. I was still in shock from the explosions earlier and what I had just witnessed so I didn't know if it was real or just my imagination. As I rose I didn't bother to look to where Joseph was. I knew he was gone and so was the nurse.

"Go into the corridor." The voice whispered in the back of my head. Knowing this was the end I did as the voice commanded and entered the corridor. It's not like I had anything to lose anyways. I was going to die along with everyone else on this ship. I looked left and right down the corridor and didn't like what I saw in either direction. To my left was a large fire that blocked the whole corridor and to my right was the blackest water I had ever seen. The voice once again began to speak in the back of my head. "Choose the course thou will take for both shall decide your fate. Fear is a tool that many use to scare and to your right darkness and shadows shall you find there. Fire is brave and rules all it consumes but weak it becomes when one becomes two. Choose your fate and let not thy heart be troubled for whichever thou choose your joy shall be doubled. So choose your fate and let destiny decide, what you shall follow and that from which you hide." The voice said in a strange riddle.

I was thrown off by the voices riddle but I knew I was going to die either way I looked to the left and saw the fire begin to swirl into the circle and as I glanced right the water began to do the same. The voice made both sides sound inviting, or as inviting as something can sound when your world is being destroyed around you, but I was still lost in thought. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a gold coin. A family heirloom that I always kept close to me. "This has never failed me before why would it now?" I mumbled as I tossed the coin into the air. I had decided heads was the fire and tails was the water.

The coin seemed to stay suspended in the air for what seemed like hours. The coin finally landed on the ground and began to bounce around. The coin began to spin and I knew it was about to help me decide my fate. The coin's spin began to slow and I saw the picture of an eagle glaring up at me. "Tails it is!" I shouted sarcastically as I picked the coin up and placed it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath as I turned towards the water. It began to swirl faster as if it knew I had chosen it. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the fire begin to return to normal. "Strange." I whispered to myself as I reached to edge of the water. I heard a final explosion and a loud groaning noise as the ship began to sink deeper into the water. "Here it go's." I whispered to myself as I jumped into the water, but something was wrong. It felt as if I was falling through something... The sky? Whatever was happening it didn't feel like I was drowning. I closed my eyes and the world began to turn a bright white and then everything went dark.

The world around me seemed to be spinning but all I could see was utter blackness. The sudden realization of what was truly happening caused me to panic. I began to flail my arms and legs to fight to reach the surface for air, but something was off. I felt a slight breeze and no resistance on my arms and legs. "That's weird." I whispered to myself as I was trying to piece together what was happening.

That definitely shocked me as I had expected to take in a mouthful of water. I took a deep breathe and let out a sigh of relief. "At least I'm not dead...or am I?" I said as I pinched my arm. "Ow!" I yelled. Definitely still alive. I could no longer hear the screams of innocent people and the groan of metal as the ship sank. Something was wrong. Why wasn't I drowning? And why wasn't I in the ship? That's when I heard it again, the strange voice in the back of my head. I heard it whispering something but I couldn't understand it.

Ever so slowly the voice began to get louder. "The path has been chosen and the fabric of space undone. For a new chapter in life have thou begun." The voice whispered softly. " What or who are you?!" I screamed into the empty void. I still felt as if I was falling and began to grow sick. "I am nothing but yet I am here. I have been called your deepest fear. The void is ending and the fabrics undone. For your journey has just begun." The voice spoke in a darker tone this time and it scared me. "Get out of my head!" I screamed covering my ears trying to drown out the whispers. "You cannot escape your fate. For with destiny you have a date." The voice whispered with a slight giggle which threw me off.

All sound seemed to leave the void as did the voice in my head. "Finally." I breathed in relief. "That voice is out of my freaking head." I then focused on what the voice was telling me. What could it mean? I said spinning around since I'm falling I guess this must be-" I was cutoff mid-sentence by what I saw. The void seemed to be...unraveling itself?

As the void continued to "unravel" I began to see something. A small speck off dark green. "What in the world?" I whispered. As suddenly as it appeared I was pulled into into it. "I hate gravity!" I thought angrily to myself as my gentle free fall began to accelerate into a rapid descent.

As I began to near the ground I was able to depict things more clearly. "Certainly that's not...it can't be..." I said puzzled. "How do I end up falling towards a damn forest when I was just on a ship in the middle of the damn ocean!" I screamed angrily. I knew there was no way I was going to survive the fall...unless... I began to set my plan into motion. It was risky and many believed you would die on impact but it was my only chance. I pointed myself to a large blue dot in the middle of the forest as I began to descend toward it. I tried as best as I could to slow my descent before I reached the water but nothing I tried to do worked. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please let this work and let that water be deep." As I drew in a lung full of air and got into a diving position.

The impact felt like punching a brick wall but I pierced the water none the less. "I'm alive!" I screamed inside myself overjoyed that I had just completed the impossible. Then a searing pain shook my body as the force of the impact overwhelmed me.

I had to fight not to take in a gulp of water as I desperately wanted to take in a gasp of air. As I swam towards the surface memories of what had happened beforehand began to creep back inside my head. "No, it's over...there nothing you could have done." I said to myself trying to calm my nerves as I broke through the surface of the water.

I pulled myself out of the water and began to take in my surroundings. "Ok... I'm lost in the middle of a freaky looking forest and I have no way of contacting help." I huffed stating the obvious. "Well I need to try to find civilization so I can get help and warn them of the attack." I said talking to myself trying to keep from thinking of the deaths I had witnessed earlier. I stood up and began to walk towards the tree line.

I had been walking through the woods for about 15 minutes before the trees started to thin. It felt as if something was watching me but I shrugged it off. The trees broke completely and I walked into a clearing. The clearing however did not look very inviting jagged rocks and vines covered in thorns littered the ground and the meadow had a dark feel to it and even a storm cloud was overhead. The moon cast an eerie light through the clouds and everything in me screamed something was wrong.

What I heard next sent shivers down my spine. An ear-splitting roar drowned out any other sounds and the trees on the other side of the clearing began to shake. "What in the-" I was cut off mid-sentence when a giant creature burst from the forest. A massive creature that had the body of a lion, wings, and a scorpion tail stared at me with glowing eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!" I mumbled under my breathe as I took a defensive stance. I didn't know if I was just having a bad day or if I had serious problems with karma.

The beast began to charge across the clearing towards me. I quickly devised a plan of avoiding the creature and I honestly didn't think it was going to work. "3...2..1 Now!" I counted in my mind as the creature leaped at me with razor sharp claws. As I leaped out of the way the tail of the behemoth came down and cut a large gash in the front of my shirt barely missing me. "Where have I heard of these things before..." I thought to myself as the monster turned and prepped itself to charge again. That's when I remembered what it was... A Manticore.

All those old legends, everything that I was told in history about these ancient creatures and how they never existed was being proved wrong."Shit." I mumbled to myself "I just survived a huge free fall, the sinking of a ship, and That thing is what is going to end me! Seriously! This thing isn't even supposed to be real!" I hollered at the top of my lungs even though I knew no one could hear me. The manticore bared it's teeth revealing razor sharp fangs.

I simply sat on the ground knowing I was only delaying the inevitable as I glared the beast in the eyes with cold defiance and hatred. "You want me...here I am. I've went through enough crap today."

The manticore leaped at me and I closed my eyes preparing for the pain that would soon follow. I closed my eyes tighter waiting for the beast to reach me but it never came. I slowly opened one eye followed by the other. A large plume of smoke was rising merely inches in front me and I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked towards the ground.

I began to laugh hysterically to myself. "Karma, are we even now?" I questioned through chuckles "or do you have some other messed up shit to throw at me?" I began to look up again after I caught my breath and what I saw made crawl backwards. "I guess I spoke too quickly" I gulped picking myself off the ground. Two sets of glowing eyes could be seen through the smoke. I pinned myself against a rock and I knew there was no way I would escape this time.

"What are you?" The two figures asked in perfect unison. "Answer us!" The voices boomed in such a loud voice that I could feel wind coming from the figures. I began to laugh hysterically as I answered the two concealed figures "Do you honestly have to ask or do your eyes betray you. Are we not the same thing? Or maybe you were wondering who I am? Well I'm going to be honest." I began starting to feel slightly insane. "Because after the shit-storm I just went through I think my mind has turned about as bad as your eyes!" The smoke began to turn black and began to wisp and twirl around the two figures. "You dare speak to us in that manor?" The voices shouted once again in perfect unison but the voices sounded darker...angrier and I knew I had pissed them off.

A black smoke began to swirl around me and soon I was engulfed in it. My vision once again began to fade. "You have got to be kidding..." My sentence was cut short as my body collapsed and a bright orb surrounded us. In a brilliant flash of light the clearing was empty and the sounds of the forest once again began to take control.

Even though I had blacked out again I still seemed to have some control of my conscious. I began to lazily put together the days events and tried my best to come to peace with all the deaths I had witnessed. I also began to wonder who the voices were and if they were connected to the one in my head and how something from mythology was alive in real life. That's when it appeared again... the voice.

However something was different this time. The voice seemed to be talking normally instead of in riddles. "Ye have come far troubled one." I heard the voice say. "Thou's mind is clouded with fear and death." "What does it matter to you!" I shot back. Even though I though I was talking to a figment of my imagination it somehow felt...real or was it truly real. "Ye would be surprised how much it does." The voice stated "and how I can help thee." "Your..your not real...your just a voice in my head!" I stammered. "Am I now... Well then if ye art having a hard time trusting what we are saying then ye might not want to rise from thy slumber." The voice said bluntly. "Your...trying to trick me... It's all lies.. All of it!" I screamed at the voice. "We shall see." The voice said simply as a wisp of silver smoke hit me between the eyes.

As soon as the smoke hit me I began to awaken. For some reason I could not open my eyes and I felt as if I was strapped to a table. "Great." I thought. "Can anything else go wrong?" I said to myself but I realized I should have kept my mouth shut because I began to hear voices talking in the distance and they were getting closer. "Well, why not end it all strapped to a table. My day has been "uneventful" after all." I thought to myself sarcastically. I could hear the voices right outside now. I gulped in fear of what might happen to me and I began to hear a door handle turning.

As I lay strapped to the bed I tried my best to take in my surroundings. I could hear the people right outside my...door. "Ok so I'm in a room of a building." I thought to myself. The voices stood outside the door for a few more minutes and I could only collect partial parts of their conversation. "You said he...not from here...dangerous...manticore...tests..." I pieced together they were talking about me and they now wanted to perform tests on me. "You have got to be-" my thoughts were cut off as I heard a doorknob beginning to turn again. "Well, I guess this is it for me... I'll just become someone's lab rat." I sighed to myself as the door opened.

Thinking I could buy myself more time I decided to pretend I was still asleep. Around five people walked into the room and I could hear them clearly now. "You said you found him where, mam?" I heard a man with a monotone voice question. "The Everfree forest." A woman responded obviously holding herself highly but her voice was still kind. "That's weird." I thought to myself. "I swear I heard around five people enter the-" I once again was cutoff mid-thought. "Gaurds!" I hear the women command "Take post outside this room let no one in." "Yes mam!" I heard two guards salute in unison. "Great...they have guards so much for escaping." I thought. "Sister, certainly thou dost not wish to perform experiments on this creature." I heard a soothing female voice say.

At hearing that two things crossed my mind 1: At least someone is trying to protect me and 2: Who speaks like that? "No sister, I only wish to ask "it" questions." She put an emphasis on "it" and that threw me off a little. "Why in the world would they call me an it?...last time I checked I was a perfectly normal human being." I thought to myself.

I once again felt a presence in my head and I knew it had returned. "What does it want now?!" I thought angrily to myself. "Only to help thee." The voice responded. "Oh great now you can read my thoughts!" I shouted in my head. "Yes, but only because ye have allowed it." "Who ever said I wanted you in my head?" I questioned the voice. "There isn't time to argue...I don't trust those that surround thee." The voice replied quickly. "Wait how do you know where I am and who surrounds me? Your only a voice." I said puzzled. "Trust us we are more than just a voice that haunts thou's mind." The voice answered.

I didn't think anything else to say to the voice but reality hit me like a brick. "No! That's physically impossible!" I shouted at the voice. "I see thou art starting to piece everything together." "You..you can't it's..no there is no way we could speak like th-" the voice cut me off. "There is no time thou must trust us!"

I felt the forces that were keeping me pinned to the table begin to fade. "Strange." I thought to myself. I decided I would take a calculated risk as I sat up in the bed. I once again began to get a terrible headache and I began to rub the back of my head. I slowly opened my eyes but the intensity of the lights in the room left me blinded. "Dim the lights." I heard the woman command again.

The lights dimmed and I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision quicker. "Who the hell are you peo-" I stopped mid-sentence at what I saw. "Wha- what... What the hell are you things!" I screamed at them. My vision was still blurred but I could still see the shapes of creatures that were not human. "We mean you no harm." I heard the male voice say calmly. "And what the hell makes you think I would trust you!" I shot back climbing out of the bed. "Please we ask that thou would only grant us a moment of thou's time." I stopped trying to find a way to escape. "I don't know who you are but you have been in my head the whole day and I want some answers!" I shot back rudely. "We doth not know what ye speak of." She replied giving me a pleading look to stay quiet.

As we were speaking my vision finally began to return to normal and I stood in shook as I took in what was before me. In front of me I saw 3...ponies. Or the one I presumed was a doctor was, the other two had wings and horns "What in the-" my sentence was cut off by the sound of the door flying open as the guards rushed into the room. "Halt!" They ordered "Come no closer!" They repeated as they began to walk towards me. "Stay back." I demanded in a strong voice. The guards hesitated but they still continued to advance towards me somehow levitating spears in front of them. "I said stay back!" I yelled swinging an arm in front of me attempting to stop them.

What happened next scared me but left me in awe. As my arm crossed in front of me it began to look as if black colored lightning was streaming down it. As my arm neared about the half way point of my swing a beam of black energy flew from my hand and knocked everyone in the room excluding me to the ground.

Medical instruments began to fly around the room and a few scalpels and scissors flew into the wall and stayed lodged there. All of the "ponies" in the room stared at me in shock. "He... He can controls magic!" "Fascinating!" The male pony that was dressed as a doctor exclaimed. "I must study him further." The pony said as he rose from the ground and began to walk towards me. "I said to stay back!" I yelled as the blackest smoke I had ever seen began to billow from my hands.

The pony stopped dead in his tracks. "Control magic." I thought to myself. "Theres no such thing." I held my hands up to my face and began to shake uncontrollably. "Wha-... What have you done to me!" I screamed at them in panic. "We haven't done anything to you." a large white pony with wings and a large horn replied calmly. "Lies!" I screamed in utter rage. Black smoke then began to billow from the edges of my eyes and I felt something pulling me towards a wall. As I neared the wall I stuck my hand out and left it mere inches from the wall. The smoke seemed to flow from my hand and began to cover the wall. Something was bending my will...something dark...something powerful.

Through my blind rage I began to think of the smoke more as shadows than smoke. I don't know why but part of me longed to stay and speak with them, but the rest of me wanted to escape... to get away from it all. Soon the wall was a moving rectangle of shadow. I turned back at them and the pony that had been speaking in my mind was looking at me with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." I thought as my conscious began to return.

I forgot about the evil presence considering I had more pressing matters on my mind. "I forgive thee now go... Go through the portal thou hath made and I will find thee tonight so that me may speak." The pony whispered inside my head. "Portal?... is that what I did?" I whispered to myself confused by everything that was happening. I gave a slight nearly unnoticeable nod but I could tell she saw it because her posture relaxed. I turned to the wall and began to walk through it. "Stop!" The white pony commanded. "How about no." I shot back sarcastically as I walked through the portal.

I heard a surging sound and just before the portal closed a bolt of golden energy shot through it. Out of reflex I spun around and caught the bolt right before it struck me. I saw one of the guards had risen from the ground and was staring at me with pure hatred. The shadows began to flow from my hand and covered the bolt. When the bolt was fully covered it began to absorb into my body. I smirked at the guard as the portal closed between us.

The bolt however was not the only thing being drawn into my body. All the shadows that surrounded me after I had walked through the portal began to swirl around me like a vortex. I held my hands upward and the shadows began to absorb into me. From my perspective it look as if a tornado was being sucked into my body. "Ok now this...This is awesome!" I said as the last of the shadows were drawn into me. I nearly forgot everything that had just happened out of sheer amazement at what was happening.

Only seconds ago I had become enraged that this was happening to me but now... Now if felt... Normal. Somehow absorbing the shadows made me feel stronger... faster... smarter. I smiled to myself as I began to take in my surroundings. To put what I saw lightly... I almost shit my pants. My smile quickly left my face as I began to put a plan into motion. I was in a meadow but it wasn't the meadow that scared me. It was what was in it. I was surrounded by what looked like wolves... except... These seemed to be made of...wood and other parts of the forest.

I smirked to myself. "Looks like I'm going to get a few splinters." "I wonder what else these new "powers" can do!" I shouted out loud for only myself to hear. I entered a defensive stance as the "wolves" crouched and prepared to leap. "Here we go!" I screamed as the wolves leaped. "I'm "dying" to see what I can do." I thought sarcastically as the beasts flew towards me.

As the wolves were leaping through the air towards me I knelt towards the ground. "I wonder..." I thought to myself as I placed my hand on the ground. I focused intensely on the ground where my hand was placed and time began to slow. As time seemed to slow everything around me went silent and I could feel a rush of energy surging into me. I then pictured my powers as an extension of my body and what I had planned actually work.

A large ball of shadows surrounded me and exploded outwards sending the wolves flying across the meadow...so thats what they actually were...shadows. The one thing I didn't expect however was what the shadows would do to me. As I looked upwards to see what I had accomplished I noticed my vision seemed different...as if I was looking through something, a visor of some sort. It also felt as if I was wearing something on my head.

I imagined my vision clearing and the thing in front of me disappeared and it felt as if the weight was removed from my head. "That's stra-" I was cut off mid sentence as I lifted my hand up in front of me. "What the hell is this!" I yelled in shock only to be snapped back to what was truly happening by a loud snarl behind me. I turned around and saw the wolves massing behind me but something was wrong. There were less this time. But something was different. They had grown...larger and looked stronger. "Why is everything trying to kill me here!" I screamed in disbelief.

Just as I was about to engage the wolves again bolts of silver energy pierced the air beside me and struck the wolves. The wolves turned into smoldering piles of ash and I spun quickly to face the new threat. Three ponies stood another 10 feet behind me and I recognized one of them from earlier. "Come here to capture me again?" I questioned with venom in my voice. "Quite the opposite really. I did make thee a promise." The pony responded. "Lunar guard leave us we no longer require thou's protection." The pony ordered.

The two guards snapped a crisp salute and seemed to fade into thin air. I relaxed realizing she didn't come to recapture me. "What can I help you with then...ummm?" "Luna! My name is Princess Luna, but ye may simply call us Luna." The pony finished for me. "Oook Luna, well for starters I want some answers." I prodded. "What is it that thou seek?" She offered smiling. "Why have you been in my head all day?" I asked going for the easiest answers first. Luna gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean all day?" "I only spoke to you when thou entered Equestria and when you entered the void. I stood in silence for a few minutes taking in what had happened to me and pondering what she had just said. While I was pondering what she said I began to take in what the shadows did to me.

The shadows had covered my body in a jet black armor that shone like the brightest of gemstones. The armor looked as if were alive and moving but it was solid to the touch. "I like thou's change of attire." Luna complimented bringing me out of admiration for my new armor. "It also bears my crest. " she finished "Umm, thanks." I responded sounding confused.

I guess she was speaking of the crescent moon on my chest because she had a similar symbol on her flank. Upon further examination I found a large sword on my back with a shield sitting on top of it. I grabbed the shield and stared at it and an awkward shape began to form out of it. A crested moon began to appear on the shield in a deep crimson red. "Strange." I whispered to myself replacing the shield. Looking toward my waist I saw a few patches and what I thought to be some daggers or throwing knives but I wasn't sure. I wasn't able to take in the rest of my armament before a loud snapping sound in the woods behind us grabbed our attention. "We'll have to continue our conversation later Princess but for now I think we should ru-" my voice was drowned out by the sound of a very large roar. "I agree" Luna shouted over the roaring.

I began to run as fast as I could across the meadow and the princess began to fly into the sky. "Are you serious!" I thought to myself. "She can fly away from danger but I haven't been able to avoid it all day." I screamed to myself in disbelief. I continued to run not daring to look back but I could feel the ground shaking and I knew something was chasing me...something big. Something...deadly.

"This is just my lucky day" I thought to myself sprinting as fast as I could thought the forest. I was weaving in between trees and bushes every few seconds but I could hear the creature just crashing through them"I've survived a ship being destroyed, a manticore, a bunch of...talking ponies, some wolves made of wood, and what ever the hell is following me now." I summed up in my head.

I did however weigh out the fact that I had my newly discovered powers and gear, but it wouldn't be any good to me if I was dead. "Wait." I said aloud to myself. "If I was able to control the shadows by thought then maybe..." I began to think about having some sort of wings on the back of my armor that I could control, and to my surprise it actually worked. I had trouble getting them going but I eventually got the hang of it.

As I rose into the air I turned to see what was chasing me. I couldn't see anything at first so I stopped a little over the top of the trees just inside another small clearing. Everything in the forest stopped moving. The forest itself seemed to stop moving as if everything was listening and watching with me. I stared deep into the tree line waiting.

I began to think that whatever was chasing me had stopped and given up it's pursuit. But I was wrong. Without warning the trees at the edge of the forest exploded into massive splinters and began to fly into the air. I pulled the shield off my back and pulled it in font of me. I made the shield grow larger so it would protect my entire body and keep my shadow wings from being ripped to shreds.

The splinters pounded hard into my shield and I was struggling to keep from dropping it. After what seemed like forever to me the splinters finally stopped and I returned my shield to its normal size. As I lowered the shield I was finally able to see what was chasing me. It looked like...a bear...but it was massive, bigger than anything I had ever seen.

It's body was blue and translucent and it appeared to have star constellations on it. "What the hell is that thing!" I shouted to myself trying to hear myself over another roar. "That is an Ursa Minor." I heard someone say behind me. I spun in mid-air to see Luna flying behind me. "You sure do like sneaking up on me." I said to her with a slight smirk. "'Tis my specialty" she began "I am princess of the night" she finished with a smile.

"Well then your majesty" I said still smirking "How do you suppose we beat this...thing?" I asked getting serious. "Tis no problem" she said "Watch." Luna flew down towards the ground and landed in front of the Ursa Minor. "What are you doing! How do you even plan to fight off this thing?!" I yelled out shocked that she would put herself so close to this creature. She looked up at me trying to mimic my smirk and then turned back to the beast. "With magic" she said in a booming voice that nearly drowned out the Ursa's roar even though it was right in front of her. I was still weary of this magic concepy but after everything that had happened to me today I was believing to think that anything was possible.

Luna's horn began to glow a dark blue and soon a blue ball of energy was sparking and flashing on top of her horn. The Ursa raised its paw and was about to bring it down on Luna when she fired the bolt of energy at the creature. The paw was mere inches from Luna when the bolt struck the Ursa. A bright orb surrounded the creature and it began to shrink.

I saw Luna breathe a sigh of relief as if she knew as well as I did how close the Ursa came from striking her down. The orb continued to shrink and in a wink of light disappeared as if it never existed. I sank back to the ground and walked up to Luna. I never thought I would see something colored a midnight blue turn pale but Luna managed. She collapsed to the ground in utter shock and I rushed to her side to make sure if she was alright. As I neared her side she looked up at me still pale and began to speak. "I believe I may have been cutting that a little close." She said with a weak smile. I chuckled lightly and walked over to where the creature had disappeared. "What did you do to it?" I asked puzzled. "I sent it back to it's mother" Luna replied standing back up.

She was beginning to regain some color but she still looked shocked by her whole experience. "Ahh ok I see...wait what do you mean mother?" I questioned confused and slightly scared by what she had just said. "You mean that thing was just a baby?" I said shocked. "Yes" Luna began "Like I said that is an Ursa Minor. The battle thou hast had with the timber wolves surely awoke it from slumber. It's mother is known as an Ursa Major and it's size would dwarf the minor, trust us."

I stood for a few minutes contemplating what she said and came to the conclusion we at least needed to get the hell out of this forest. "Luna, I would recommend that we get out of this forest before something else tries to kill me, or us." I said calmly. "We agree with thou's judgement. Please place your hand on my shoulder." Luna said in a serious but kind tone. I stood staring at her with a confused look before she finally said something to me. "Don't worry. We don't bite." She said with a slight giggle.

I shrugged my shoulders guessing it would be of no harm to me to do what she said. As I placed my hand on her shoulder she began to charge her horn again. Blue wisps of energy began to surround us and I was about to remove my hand from Luna's shoulder but she gave me a reassuring look and began to speak in my head. "Don't worry it's only a teleportation spell. Thou art completely safe." She whispered assuringly in my head. I nodded slightly at her and began to think of where we were going even though I truly had no idea.

For no reason I made the helmet appear back on my head so I would have a complete look. I had to admit to myself that I thought I looked pretty bad ass wearing the armor. After the blue wisps of energy had made a complete bubble around us there was a bright flash and I closed my eyes to block out the light. When I opened my eyes we were in front of the gates of a castle on the side of a mountain."Wow" I said simply amazed at what I was seeing.

"Welcome to Canterlot and before we go any further we would also like to know thy name" Luna said turning to me. "Wayne" I said "Wayne Jacob Strider" I said my full name turning towards her. "Any other questions?" I asked in case she wanted to know anything else. "At the moment no." Luna began "There will be time for that but for we must deal with mine sister. She doesn't trust thee as I do."

"Great" I said simply. I began to walk through the gates but I felt a searing pain shoot through my leg. I looked down to see spear sticking through my leg. "Son of a-" I grunted beginning to reach for the spear. However, my armor beat me to it and snapped the piece of the spear not imbedded in my leg off as it began to mend itself. I felt another searing pain as the armor removed the piece imbedded in my leg and pushed it out of the armor.

I began to feel shadows creeping into the wound to stop the bleeding and they even made me feel as if nothing happened. I drew my shield and sword and glanced by to see Luna with a hoof to her mouth in shock. I quickly turned back and began searching for the assailant.

"Show yourself!" I yelled looking for my attacker. I heard a laugh and turned to see the unicorn that had shot the bolt at me earlier walking out behind a booth that was selling apple based pastries. I saw an orange colored pony jump out from behind the booth and hide behind some barrels. "You" I hissed becoming even angrier at the fact this guard was my attacker.

The shadows began to swirl around me and my armor began to change with my mood. Too say the least I was addicted to games before I built the USS Valkyrie and I had played maybe a little too much Skyrim and I guess the armor formed to an image or idea I had in my head. My armor began to appear like daedric armor but it was sleeker and it looked more menacing. I placed the sword on my back and slid the shield over it. The guard threw another spear and I threw my arms up in a X shape in front of me.

The spear struck my forearms but instead of piercing through like last time the spear was ripped to shreds by the spikes that had appeared on the front of my armor. The guard took a step back slightly shocked that I could do that. Him throwing another spear at me really ticked my off and I threw my arms down to my sides. As I did so a large blade shot forth from each forearm.

The guard getting more nervous that I was doing these things began to throw spears more frantically. And with him using his magic to throw them they had more force than normal throws. As fast as he was throwing them I was struggling to keep cutting them apart before they hit me. The guard hefted his last spear and prepared to throw it. I was already getting closer too him and he was getting extremely nervous. As he was starting to throw the last spear he had he stepped on what I assumed was an apple fritter and fell off balance.

The spear went past me and even though I tried my best I wasn't able to hit it. I turned to see where the spear was flying and I saw it flying straight at Luna. I reacted as quickly as I could and stabbed the blades into the ground at my feet. Shadows began to flow from my body and into the ground. I could feel myself getting weaker every second I was trying to perform the spell. I concentrated as hard as I could and began to surround Luna with the shadows.

I was now putting all my energy into my "magic" as I was calling it now and prayed it would work. Instead of a bright flash the world seemed to dim for a few seconds but it quickly returned to normal. I looked towards the wall by which Luna was standing and saw the spear sticking into the wall where she was, but she wasn't there.

Enraged by what had just happened I turned back to the guard to see him crawling backwards in fear. I retracted the blade on my left arm and walked up to the guard. I picked him up by the throat and held him in the air in front of me. I poised my right arm and stuck the blade in between his eyes.

I saw him gulp in fear and shut his eyes. I raised the blade high into the air when I heard hollering from an ally beside us. "Stop" I heard the voice call "Please Wayne don't do it." I stopped in my tracks. It was Luna. My spell had actually worked and she was still alive. I released the unicorn and he fell to the ground gasping for air. "Luna!" I yelled out in joy that I hadn't killed someone innocent by just trying to save them.

After all I wasn't a pro at controlling my new found abilities and I could have vaporized her for all I knew. "your alright" I finished jogging up to her retracting my other blade. "Thou hast saved us and we art grateful you spared the guard's life." Luna said obviously scared from what she had just witnessed.

Upon her mentioning the guard I turned around and saw him trying to crawl away. I had seen the guard levitating things so maybe I could do it as well. I held out my hand and focused on the guard. I still felt extremely weak but I was being stubborn wanting to see what I could do. A black shadowy aura surrounded my hand and the same aura surrounded the guard.

I thought of it as using the force and eventually managed to bring the guard to us. I dropped him in front of us and he looked at Luna with pleading eyes. Upon seeing me however he huddled into a ball and began to shake in fear. Luna began to talk to the guard and I pressed up against a wall exhausted by everything that had happened today.

As I relaxed my armor began to return to normal. I felt the searing pain in my leg again and I looked down to see blood flowing from my armor. "Fantastic!" I said sarcastically as I began to collapse. The last thing I remembered was Luna using another teleportation spell. The combination of pain, blood loss, exhaustion, confusion, and fear had taken a toll on me and I blacked out.

**Hey! You finally made it to the end. Hopefully I didn't bore you to death. I promise future chapters will be shorter and I have lots of ideas open. Also I may accept OC's in the future so if you in any way like my story follow me and it's progress. Sorry for the long chapter and have a good day. Remember to review and if you even care to follow me or the story do so. **

**QoTH(Question of the chapter): If you were able to control magic what would you want your aura to appear as. Ex:mine is black and moves like solid pitch black shadows.**

**Answer the QoTh in reviews and have a great day.**

**Bro Hoof**

/)*(\


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2. As I promised this chapter is nowhere near as long as the first. I would like to thank you first off for taking the time to read my story. I'm just getting warmed up and I hope to see my writing skills improve as the story progresses. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mlp only the ideas that I made up.**

After what seemed like forever I woke up. When I rose I realized I was still in the med bay of the Valkyrie. "Huh, I guess it was just a dream...but where is everyone?" I asked aloud confused by the absence of the crew. I could hear or see no one but all the damage was gone and I could feel the gentle swaying motion of the ship sitting in the water. I rose from the bed and began looking for my clothes. I couldn't find my clothes but it appeared as if someone had left me some new ones. I found a pair of combat boots, socks, military pants, and a tan t-shirt sitting on a chair. I put on all the clothes but I failed to notice what was under everything until I was fully dressed. I pistol with a shoulder holster was lying there with 3 spare magazines. There was also a combat knife that had a sheathe that sat on my thigh. I put on the weapons and found a note taped to one of the clips.

Hello Wayne,

You don't know me. You may never know me. This is all, however, irrelevant. Everything you see in front of you, around you is an illusion, a dream. The dangers however are very real. You must face them, conquer them. There is a dark force at play and it is your destiny to stop it. I know that everything that happened today happened fast. I am sorry. I tried to make things flow smoother but I fear I made your return worse. You must find this evil and destroy it quickly. You are a good man but Celestia will be your biggest challenge outside of your destiny. She will not trust you. Not yet anyways. Even though you did save Luna's life she will still not see things as I do. You are very strong in magic but you must be careful. Trying to perform such advanced spells so early even though you succeeded can be dangerous to you. Beware the dark force this dream is his doing. I wish I could help you more but I can't. I'm sorry and good luck.

T.T.

"Well shit, I wasn't dreaming but I guess I am now." I grunted hefting the shoulder holster on. I stared at the note a few minutes before I placed it into my pocket. "So." I began speaking to myself. "It's my destiny to save this world. That's just great. I also presume this Celestia character must be Luna's sister. And who the hell is this dark force?" I stopped mid-thought when I heard something fall in the corridor outside the med bay. I drew my knife and hid beside the door behind a pipe. Everything got deathly quiet and all I could hear was my breathing and the steady beating of my heart.

Without warning the door burst out of its frame into the med bay crushing the bed I was just on. A large humanoid creature walked into the room. I could see no features as it was wearing armor that covered it's entire body. The figures armor seemed to be made up of a black, glass like substance. I saw the creature draw what I presumed was a sword but it formed out of his body instead of coming out of a sheathe. "Great" I thought to myself "more stuff to kill". I sprung out from behind the pipe and stabbed the knife into the figures neck. The figure didn't move or make any attempt to fall onto the ground. The figure instead shattered into thousands of pieces of glass. Luckily for me it's sword fell to the ground unscathed and I picked it up.

I heard more movement in the doorway and spun swinging the sword. Another one of the armored creatures had come through the door and was swinging his own sword at me. My sword connected with his and they both shattered into tiny fragments. I acted quickly and tackled the creature into the hall. I tried to pin it to the ground but it easily over powered me and threw me off with ease. I quickly picked myself off the ground and drew my knife. Instead of trying to stab this one I flipped the knife over so the blade of the knife rested in my hand. The armor clad figure had climbed off the ground as well and he seemed to have a crossbow in his hands. "Shit" I cursed to myself as I gripped the knife and threw it at the figure who to my dismay had also shot at the same exact time.

To my surprise the knife hit the bolt mid air and shattered it into tiny glass fragments. The blade went a little off balance but it still found it's mark, but not before he fired another bolt. The blade pierced the figures armor and he shattered just as the first had done. However I felt an unbearable pain in my knee and looked down to see the crossbow bolt sticking out. Even though I was dreaming I could still feel pain and it was nearly unbearable. "What are these things?" I asked myself through gritted teeth. "And an arrow to the knee ooohhhhh the fucking irony" I said grabbing the shaft of the arrow.

I hobbled over to where the being had shattered and picked my blade up off the ground replacing it in it's sheathe. Since the creatures seemed to be shattering into glass I thought I might as well give them a name.

I thought up Obsidian knights since they were a dark black color. I found a med kit in the med bay and ripped the bolt out so I could bandage the wound. Once I had it bandaged I went back into the corridor to figure out who was behind all of this.

I ran down the corridor as best I could with my injured knee. I had to silently dispatch a few of the Obsidian knights before I could continue, but they were all dazed so I didn't give myself much credit for it. After about five minutes I reached the main stairwell to the deck of the ship. I took a deep breathe and opens the hatch. Bright sunlight poured thought the door as I stepped on the deck.

The Valkyrie was a prototype ship and her appearance seemed to be a combination of aircraft carrier, battleship, and destroyer. The true appearance of the ship would be indescribable seeing as how the ship could literally reshape itself at the push of a button. I looked up towards the massive and numerous gun batteries and saw no movement.

When I turned to the runway and the plane docking areas my jaw dropped in amazement. A whole battalion of Obsidian knights was standing in a massive block formation. "Why?" I questioned no one in particular "do you hate me so much karma?" I stared at the massive army in front of me and started devising a plan.

"Wait.." I started with squinted eyes "this is nothing to do with karma. Some prick just wants me dead. And now he's trying to kill me in my dreams." I finished beginning to remember the note in my pocket. That's when I noticed something very intriguing. Sitting on the deck behind a make shift sandbag bunker was a .50 cal Gatling gun. I grinned from ear to ear as I snuck over to it.

I checked the ammo and saw it had a full capacity and I also had 3 more boxes of ammo though I doubted that I needed them. I also found a box of grenades which I saw as very convenient. I began pulling the pins out of the grenades and I started lobbing them at the formation of Obsidian knights. Once I had thrown all the grenades I quickly mounted the Gatling gun and started spinning it up.

Explosions began to coat the deck as the grenades went off severely thinning the knight's numbers and blasting holes into the runway. As the smoke began to clear I saw the remaining knights begin to charge me. I opened fire with the Gatling gun and began to finish them off. The shattered remains of their brethren was causing some of the remaining knights to kill themselves off which I though was slightly ironic. It also allowed me to conserve ammo.

After a few minutes of constant shooting and a whole battalion of dead Obsidian knights later I breathed a sigh of relief. But my spine went rigid when I hear a deep, evil voice call from across the runway. "So" it began "You are the fabled ruler of shadows. The one destined to defeat me." I began to peek over the sandbags to seed if I could see who was talking."It's pathetic really." It continued "that you were imprisoned in this world of humans. They are truly revolting. I was hoping you would have been killed when I destroyed this ship." He finished with an evil spurt of laughter. I finally managed to locate where the voice was coming from. On the far edge of the runway was a throne. On it sat one of the knights but it was different. He wore a golden armor and had a crown. He was also much larger than the others I had been fighting.

Surrounding him were 4 knights wearing crimson armor with capes that matched their armor. I leaped out from behind the makeshift bunker and began to walk up to the figure on the throne. It was a long walk and I had time to form a near flawless plan, but I wanted answers before I did anything.

I stopped about 20 feet from the throne and began to speak to the figure sitting in it. "Who are you?" I asked simply. "Your biggest fear." He chuckled "which is ironic since your the prince of nightmares" he started laughing to himself even louder now. "Why do you keep calling me prince of things?" I asked confused by everything he was saying. "You mean you don't remember?" He asked still chuckling obviously pleased by my confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked beginning to get agitated.

"To explain it would take too long." He said becoming deathly serious. "But it wouldn't be any fun if I was fighting the real deal." Upon saying this he raised his hand in front of him. "You will remember this dream and we will meet again." he started "When your memory is returned you will awaken from your coma." He finished charging his hand much like I would do. Since he was really doing me a favor by awakening me I didn't do as I had planned and shoot the guards with the pistol before I used any means necessary to kill their leader, but after learning he could control magic as well I didn't know if it was such a good idea anymore. He released the bolt from his hand and it struck me causing me immense pain.

I jolted up from the bed I was in screaming in pain. I had awoken from the dream like the mysterious figure had promised but I began to wish I hadn't. I could feel the memories flooding into my body and every scrap of pain that went with them. After what seemed like forever the memories stopped and the pain ended.

I had fallen out of the bed and lay on the ground clenching my head where the pain had been the worst. What more should I have expected, the memories were going into my head after all. I saw a note on the floor beside me and I began to read it.

Hi again Wayne,

He returned your memory which is both good and bad. You will remember your true identity but you have your new personality. He hoped returning your memory would make you evil again but he was wrong. You will be able to freely access your memories in 24 hours but for now it may only be open to you in fragments or not at all. It will be very shocking when you can access it freely so be prepared.

Good luck,

T.T.

I placed the note in my pocket and stood up from the ground. I began to stretch and I realized that my armor was no longer on me but something was different. I saw something materialize on the wall and I realized it was another note.

Opps almost forgot,

With the return of your memory you will find it easier to begin your transformations again since you spent so much time as a human. To tell you the truth may shock you but you truly aren't human. You did however spend centuries as one so you may be comfortable in that body over your other for the time being. Upon your return to Equesria however e magic keeping your true identity is fading and soon you will be able to control it at will. One detail won't be able to be hidden though and will appear in both forms. Wings. Yours are unique and quite charming I might add. Look in the mirror behind you if you don't believe me.

Your secret friend,

T.T.

I didn't know who this T.T. Was but it didn't really bother me. He was helping me out, but what did he mean by I wasn't truly human. I walked over to the mirror and turned around. I did indeed have wings on my back which freaked me out a little considering I was still confused by everything going on.

The wings came down to my knees and they seemed to resemble angel wings kind of. Mine however were jet-black and seemed to be moving like shadows. I reached back and touched them feeling the feathers but I could also feel the shadows in them.

A searing pain shot through my head and I had a memory about a spell. I held my hand out in front of me after I had recovered and attempted to perform the spell. It was nothing special but... As my hand reached full charge for the spell I thought about what i wanted released it. A tuxedo made especially for my body appeared and it even had slots for my new wings which I was starting to get used to even though I had only been awake five minutes. I found a restroom and it actually had a shower in it so I took one. I found it kind of hard to wash my wings so I just let water get on them. Once I finished showering I found a new toothbrush and some toothpaste and brushed my teeth. After a few tries I was able to magically conjure some deodorant and cologne which was harder than I had expected. I didn't want to stink so I didn't give up until I succeeded.

After I left the shower I remembered I didn't have any clean...under garments...so I was able to conjure some up with the clothes making spell I used for the tux. Once I was fully dressed I combed my hair and used magic to smooth out my wings. I used my new spell to make a fancy watch, ring, and an obsidian necklace with a wolf's tooth on it. After I had put on all my accessories I found my old clothes and grabbed my gold coin. However when I was digging through my clothes another note appeared.

Sorry Wayne,

I should probably just start writing a really long note instead of these short ones since getting so many is probably bothering you. I thought you might need this though since everything you have been doing through magic has been experimental.

Your friend,

T.T.

Under the note was the pistol from my dreams. I took off my jacket and put the holster on and slid the pistol in. It matched the color of my tux so I didn't have to worry about that. I put my jacket back on and straightened up my tie. I also buttoned up my jacket so the pistol wouldn't show and I wouldn't frighten anyone. As soon as I had become fully dressed I heard a knock at the door.

The door opened and a few guards walked in dressed in the same armor as the ones I saw with Luna in the forest. Just now did I realize they were grey and had yellow eyes. They also all had wings like bats. "Come with us" one of the guards said kindly "the princesses require your presence." "Yes, lead the way then." I said walking towards them.

As we left the room I noticed that the walls were dark and slowly began to lighten and eventually turn into a white marble color the farther we walked down the hall. "Weird" I said aloud but none of the guards paid any attention. It was a longer walk than I expected but we finally reached the throne room, or that's what I called it since there were two thrones and the princesses we sitting in them.

The guards stopped at the doors and closed them. The one that spoke to me earlier instructed me to approach the princesses but I could have figured that out on my own. As I approached the princesses I gave a respectful bow but not one of submission. Luna spoke first out of the two which surprised seeing as the other one whom I was pretty sure was Celestia was older. "How art thou feeling Wayne?" Luna asked concerned.

I had completely forgot about my leg but I couldn't feel anything. I patted the spot on my leg where the wound was and didn't feel any pain. "Good as new" I said patting the leg again. "Tis good to hear." Luna said with a smile. I looked over at the other princess who was glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. I half expected her to take out a magnifying glass and start inspecting me like crazy.

"Wayne, what is that on your back." Luna asked puzzled. The last time she had seen me with wings was only temporarily in the forest. "Oh these things." I said smiling as I spread my wings out. As I spread my wings out the shadows began to wisp in them giving them a very unique look. The room also began to darken so I put them back down. "I have no clue. Woke up and they were just there." "This is very nice and everything but we do have business to attend to." The other pony interrupted our conversation. "And I presume you are Princess Celestia?" I asked the other pony. "Yes, and how is it possible that someone as civil as you are now nearly killed us all in the hospital." She shot back with venom. "I have my days" I said with a smirk.

"Well then who or what are you?" Celestia asked slightly relaxed by my little joke. "I am Captain Wayne Jacob Strider. I was lead engineer aboard the USS Valkyrie before she was destroyed." I began "I also led a group of elite soldiers on some of the most dangerous missions you can think of and I am proud to say I only lost one man." I continued describing my life and where I was from.

"Where I am from war is very prominent and the whole world is near chaos. I don't know what's going on here but it keeps getting weirder." I finished. I then took a few minutes to explain my dream and everything that had been happening to me along with the notes. When I reached the part of my dream where I was told I was royalty or something like that Celestia stormed out of the throne room saying we would speak later.

Luna just looked at me with a sad face. "Sorry. My sister can be...stubborn." She said trying to manage a weak smile. "Not that I don't like it but why do you talk like that?" I asked "now don't get me wrong I like it but I'm not used to hearing someone talk like that. "'Tis alright" Luna said smiling "Please. Sit down." she said levitating a big chair behind me.

I sat down and Luna began to explain her past and the story about Nightmare Moon. "Are you serious?" I asked shocked after she finished. "She sent you to the moon...for 1000 years." "Yes, mine sister did do so, but for a good reason." Luna responded. "Hmmm, I understand, but what did you do for 1000 years?" "We plotted revenge and looned" she said smiling. "Looned?" I asked puzzled. "Yes we bounced upon the moon like tomorrow was nigh." She said laughing.

Luna then stood up from her throne and walked to the middle of the room. "Watch" she said smiling. She then charged up her horn and began to surround herself in a bright light. I had to cover my eyes and look away until it dimmed. When I looked back Luna wasn't there. "Luna." I called out puzzled. "Boo" a different voice said from behind me causing me to jump.

I heard giggling from the pony that scared me. When I turned around the pony behind me shocked me. She was nearly as tall as Celestia and her coat was black as night. She had a cutie mark like Luna's except it was purple instead of black. "So this must be the infamous Nightmare Moon?" I asked smiling. "Tis me, but I prefer mine normal appearance" she said turning back into Luna.

"The bad girl look suits you." I smirked when Luna was back to her normal self. "Thank thee, but we prefer not being evil anymore." Luna said half happy half upset. "I understand" I said sincerely. We stood in silence for a few moments before I broke it. "So...am I going to get a tour or am I going to have to walk around lost forever." I grinned. "We shall show thee everything" Luna said giggling as she poked me with her horn pushing me towards the door. "Hey watch it." I said laughing. "Thou art amusing Prince Wayne" Luna said jokingly. We laughed together as we left the throne room and Luna began showing me around.

Dark Presence's Point of View

"He is strong my Lord." One of my personal guard said observantly. "Yes, and he is only beginning to learn his potential." I replied "Which is why we must stop him before he surpasses even me." The guard nodded his approval and went back to overseeing production of my army although he stayed close enough to hear me speaking to him.

"I made a mistake when I brought the prince back. I had presumed he would return evil as soon as he returned to Equestria. The same was to be said for his memory. Once his memory returns after the 24 hour wait he will be nearly unstoppable. I had to enter his dreams to return his memory which was extremely hard for me, and I had hoped that would make him evil again as well."

"Once he remasters his magic and powers he would be able to face the Elements of Harmony and be able to win. He could face both princesses at once and win. I am strong yes but I could only face them 1 at a time if I were to win, but having to face all three even with my army would be futile." I was running through all the things the prince was capable of even though I was the only one that knew it at the moment unless Celestia remembered something from all those years ago.

"Once he masters his powers of deceit, shadows, and nightmares he will be able to make day seem night and night seem day. He will be nearly unstoppable. If we can defeat him before he masters his powers though I will be able to absorb his power. Then I would be the unbeatable one. He is still mostly human, until he remembers how to break the spell and learn how to make complete transformations he is still weak. Even if it is weak by his standard."

"I will kill him and I will let nothing stand in my way. My armies will obliterate anything in their paths. I cannot be stopped." I let out a evil laugh as I watched mile long strings of troops line up side to side. "And if they try and stop me they will pay with their lives." I let out a menacing laugh as the clouds blotted out the sun and lightning flashed behind me.

"The prince may have the power of illusion and shadows but I have an army and power that could rival Celestia. And until the prince remasters his powers that makes me the most powerful pony in all of Equestria." I said beginning to laugh even more maniacally as more lightning flashed behind me and was followed by booming thunder. The guard let out a weak chuckle and retuned to his duties. Soon all of Equestria would be mine and the prince wouldn't be ready in time to stop me.

**Yes yes,welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope your enjoying it so far. I can't really judge my own work and who knows. Your opinions can help me improve and could be added to the story. But you need to review. I hope I left a couple of cliff hangers and the next few chapters I don't plan to have action based. Anyways thanks for reading and have a great day! Don't forget to review and follow the story if you like.**

**QoTC: If you could be given 2 weapons to use in a life or death situation what would they be? (Try to make one lethal and the other non-lethal unless its used a lot) use your imagination.**


	3. The Revelation

**Hello everyone. I wanted to get the chapter up a few days ago, but the world said no. So I finally finished it. Anyways I hope that all the people reading the story are enjoying it so far. This chapter is fairly short but it accomplishes what I want. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mlp. All I own is my OC and the ideas for the story.**

Luna had been giving me a tour Canterlot for over 3 hours and the sun was beginning to reach its peak. I had to admit that the city was beautiful. Luna had a few guards pick me up and put me on a balcony on top of one of the castles spires. After they put me down Luna began whispering something to them. The view was breath taking as I was able to take in much of Equestria. Towering mountains and rolling hills dotted the landscape. Beautiful Valleys sat untouched with their flowers blooming. Rivers and streams flowed through much of the land.

I was in such awe that I didn't hear Luna land beside me. "Tis beautiful is it not?" Luna asked walking up beside me. I leaned on the stone railing in front of me and smiled. "It's beautiful. The world I lived in has very few places left like this." I said sighing. "That's terrible" Luna said obviously taken back that humans would do such things to their world.

I then remembered the notes I had been receiving. "Or is it really mine?" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" Luna asked hearing me say something. "It's nothing I'm just rambling on to myself." I snickered. "Oh I see" Luna giggled. "Why did you bring me up here?" I asked quizzically. "I know it was for more than just scenery" I didn't turn to look at Luna and I didn't notice her walk behind me. "Thou dost know how birds teach their offspring to fly?" Luna asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, most push their offspring out of the neeeeeeeee-" I was just about to finish my sentence when Luna pushed me off the balcony. I heard Luna laughing and I saw Celestia come out of what I presumed was a flower garden to see what was going on. "Flap, flap your wings Wayne!" I heard Luna yell

in-between Laughs.

No sooner than I had been pushed off the balcony my body was consumed by immense pain. Another memory flowed behind my clenched eyelids as memories of flight and the freedom of the sky filled my mind. The memory was short but by the time I opened my eyes I was quickly approaching the ground. I spread my wings as I had seen in the memory and began to flap then in a rhythmic pattern. I saw the guards Luna was talking to hiding by some bushes and I assumed they were there to catch me in case it didn't work.

I pressed to the wall of the spire and slowly flew up its side taking care to stay hidden from the view of the balcony. I looked back to see Celestia frown in disappointment as if she wanted me to hit the ground. She walked back into the garden so I focused my attention on staying hidden. As I reached the bottom of the balcony I began to hear Luna calling out. "Wayne? Wayne? Are you alright?" I flew up over the edge and grabbed Luna pulling her over the rail. "Yes no thanks to you" I said laughing at her shocked expression. She fell about 20 feet before she caught herself and flew up beside me. "That wasn't very nice" she said frowning. "And neither was you pushing me off." I pointed out smiling.

We glided down to the ground and I saw Celestia emerge from the garden carrying a few books in her magic. She sat them on a table and motioned for us to join her. As we walked up to her she had a face twisted with emotion. Hate, fear, shock, confusion. They were written on her face like a story. She moved with nervous energy and it seemed as if she would explode. When we had all sat down and got settled she just stared at me. It felt as if she was staring into my soul and I didn't like it.

"You weren't lying were you" Celestia asked her face twisted with many different emotions. I stared at her not knowing where she was going with this but I knew I had to be truthful. I couldn't lie to her. "I never intended to lie, I've been telling the truth from the beginning". She sighed in defeat and slid one of the books towards me. "Then it is as I feared, but something has changed in you." The title read 'Nova Strider the Prince of Corruption'. I looked the book over turning its cracked and aged cover in my hands. I could see no author's name. I looked up at Celestia and she had a very sad expression upon her face. I couldn't tell what she was feeling but it was obviously troubling her. "Open it." I hesitated at her command and I just stared at the book in my hands.

As I cracked open the ancient cover the words on the first page left me in shock. _'He was lost to corruption, An evil being unknown. From our world he disappeared along with his kingdom and home. When he returns he will seem different. His appearance not normal. His kingdom will be the same. The magic that restrains him is strong but the key to his release lies within his memory.' _I glared in shock at what I was reading. If everything that was happening right now was real than my whole life as I knew it was a lie. I would have been living a life that wasn't mine.

The page in front of me began to shimmer and flap in a strong breeze. A light brighter than the sun flashed before my eyes and I had to turn my head. When I looked back at the page words began to appear in the bottom half of the page that was left blank._ 'He has returned. And so has the darkness, but it doesn't need him now. It has become strong enough to sustain itself. Welcome home Prince. May you defeat the darkness and replace it with your own.'_

I was shocked. My mind burned with questions and Celestia stared at me with face that seemed much more collected than earlier. "You must help us Wayne. We are as shocked and confused as you but we must work together." Her eyes pleaded for me to help her. Something told me that this dark creature was worse than I could imagine and Celestia knew something I didn't. "I-I don't know what's happening. Ever since I came here things felt more natural. If this truly is my home, This world. Then I will stand with you to destroy the darkness that corrupted this lands and my mind all those years ago." I glared at her with sheer determination.

She nodded her approval and stood. "We will leave you to yourself so you can think about the day and prepare yourself for tomorrow." I looked at her and stood from the table. "Thank you" I replied sincerely and I walked into the garden I saw Celestia in earlier.

I walked into the garden my head spinning. I was confused. Lost. The flowers were thick and freshly bloomed. Their aroma hung in the air like a thick fog and it all seemed...familiar. The thick aroma combined with my spinning head making it hard for me to breathe. I collapsed into a statue of a pony and I fought to catch my breath. It was like everything was rushing in too fast. The world swirled around me like a tornado. Like a flash flood I wasn't prepared for what was happening. It hadn't been 24 hours. It couldn't happen yet!

The worst pain I had ever experienced coursed through my body. It felt as if I was being stabbed by a thousand daggers then lit on fire. The memories flowed in like a raging river. Over 2,000 years of knowledge and memory was flowing into me. The pain was unbearable. If felt as if every piece of my memory held pain and I was experiencing it all over again. I screamed out in agony as my vision grew cloudy and I collapsed to the ground. Before I let myself slip I saw guards beginning to drag me out of the garden. It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Even though I was unconscious I could still feel the pain. The memories flowed before me like a river. It was to much for me. I didn't know if I was going to survive but I knew I had to. I had survived and lived through all this pain before, I could do it again. And I had a promise to keep and that was one thing that kept me going, but it felt like there was something else I was trying to stay alive for...but I didn't know what.

**Well you can probably guess what the next chapter will be about. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and feel free to tell ideas. Who knows i may else them. Well thanks for reading and have a good day/night.**

**QoTC: If you turned into a pony from the show who the show who would you want it to be? (Genders don't have to apply to your choice)**


	4. Cursed Body

**Hello people. This is chapter number 4. I know you can count but I wanted to remind you...just in case. Anyways thanks for reading the story and things. I could make a long boring intro but I won't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. I own my OC and any ideas in this story.**

It felt as if I was out for hours and my head was killing me. I slowly began to wake up. I expected to see the sun setting through the window beside my bed. Instead it was rising. I was out cold longer than I thought and the memories had only just stopped before I woke up. I felt something sitting on my chest and I turned to see a big purple lizard sitting on my chest, that or somehow this was a baby dragon. "Well hello there little guy." I started chuckling. He was staring at me through emerald green eyes and I thought he was going to burst with excitement. "Hi my names Spike. What's yours?"

He hopped off my chest as I climbed out of the bed. I had been so focused on him and the fact I was unconscious since yesterday evening I didn't look to see where I was. It looked like a hospital wing. It seemed fairly modern compared to human standards. I stretched my arms and back to relieve some of the tension I had built of from the night of pain. I realized my shirt had been removed and I had a couple of sensors stuck to my chest. I wasn't sure why but I guessed it was to monitor me through the night so I pulled them off. I looked down to see Spike staring up at me and I realized I had never answered him. "Names Wayne buddy."

I found my shirt on a hanger and put it back on. "Umm, Mr. Wayne?" I turned to see Spike staring at me with admiring eyes. "Can you teach me how how to look like that?" I began to laugh to myself and I saw him get upset. "Ahh think nothing of it buddy. It would take more than a few days of me teaching you something to look like this." I knelt down and explained to him everything I did before I was sent back here to Equestria. I even took time to explain everything that was happening to me since I returned to Equestria. Almost everything.

As I was telling the story he didn't move. He just stared up at me through eyes of amazement and curiosity. "Now if you would give me a second to freshen up and get dressed into some new clothes you can accompany if you like." He jumped up from the ground in pure excitement and ran out of the room saying something about he had to tell Twilight and he would be back. I laughed when he left the room amused by his youthful curiosity and eagerness. T. T. was right whoever he/she was. The sheer amount of memory I could access was overwhelming. I was curious to my past but I decided it would be best if I slowly sorted through them.

I started thinking about spells and I was amazed by how many I knew. I snapped my fingers and in a plume of shadows a curtained shower appeared. I snapped them again and a new tuxedo appeared hanging in mid-air. I took a quick shower and conjured up some more cologne and deodorant but I did it this time with ease. I used the magic to remove the water from my body and I began to dress myself. I was never too self-absorbed with my body but I began to see why Spike was curious as to how he could look like me. My body rippled with muscles and I had a tan complexion.

I snapped myself from thought and turned my mind to more important matters. I needed to discover the spell that would revert me to my previous form but there would be time for that later. I needed to talk to Celestia about finding my kingdom. If it had returned with me I couldn't leave them alone. I wasn't the person to leave someone behind. I finished getting dressed and I heard the door beginning to open. I snapped my fingers again and the shower and all the things I had conjured that I wasn't using disappeared. I levitated my golden coin to me and I noticed the faces beginning to change. The door opened and I slipped the coin into my pocket.

Spike ran into the room and fell onto his face. I levitated him back onto his feet laughing. He snickered half-heartedly and looked up at me. "Twilight said it was okay if I went, but where are we going?" He didn't say anything about me using magic on him so I guessed he was used to it. "Well, first we are going to talk to Celestia." I hadn't told Spike anything about me being a Prince or having a kingdom somewhere. I wanted him to learn on his own. "Awesome. I haven't seen the Princess in a while and Twilight wanted me to give her this letter." I nodded to Spike and began to walk out of the room.

As we walked out of the room I snapped my finger and an ebony cane with silver vine designs appeared in my hand. In its hilt was a blood red ruby with a ball of shadow inside of it. The shadow made the ruby look like an actual ball of blood. I saw Spike staring at me slightly confused and amazed. "Why do you need a cane? Are you hurt?" I chuckled lightly and turned to Spike. "I may have magic now but I'm not exactly good at using it yet, or rather not for defending myself. This is not only a cane, watch." I placed my right hand on the hilt of the cane and my left hand in the middle.

I began to pull the can apart. The cane began to separate and a sword made of magically hardened silver emerged. Spike stood still his eyes glittering with awe. I replace the sword into its can hilt and began to walk down the hall. "Let's keep that our little secret I don't want anyone thinking I would hurt the Princesses."

Spike didn't say anything for the rest of our walk but he was quite amusing. He looked determined. I didn't know if he was trying to impress someone or just himself. He kept walking down the hallway trying to flex his muscles but not much was showing. I laughed lightly to myself as we approached the throne room, but as we neared the doors I let out an audible sigh. I may have remembered myself. Who I was. What I was. But it had been nearly 2,700 years since I disappeared. I was rusty. I didn't know how I would explain everything to the ponies of my kingdom especially after what I had become all those years ago.

For all I knew they may hate me. Even though I had changed and I wasn't that evil creature anymore it was highly possible they would shun and reject me. I didn't know if I would be able to cope with it. I was reaching for the doors when they opened in front of me. Celestia had used her magic to open them and she stopped on the other side. Her eyes went wide and she blushed with embarrassment. Her mouth was bulging with food and she had a cupcake floating in front of her mouth.

I tried to contain myself and I leaned into a wall laughing uncontrollably. Spike had fallen on the ground and was writhing in laughter. Celestia swallowed her food and shoved the cupcake into my mouth with her magic. My mouth was wide open from laughing so she didn't have to try very hard. I swallowed the cupcake and we all started laughing. After we had stopped laughing I was actually able to ask her what I had came here for. "Thanks for the cupcake and everything but since my memory has returned I would like to-" Celestia held up her hoof to silence me and I kindly respected her order. "You need to say nothing more. I know you wish to find your kingdom again, but I must warn you it will need repairing and the ponies may hate you." Celestia began levitating a scroll towards her. "I know Princess, and I will face them with honor."

Celestia gave the scroll she was holding to me. It looked brand new but I knew the secrets it was about to reveal to me were ancient. I could remember my past but exact locations were lost to me along with a few names. The scroll revealed exactly what I hoped it would. It was a map and it showed the exact location of my kingdom. "I will come with you to your kingdom. I only hope they will listen to you Wayne." I stared at the scroll and clenched my fists. I threw it to the ground and looked up at Celestia. "Please stand back. I am the only one that can break the curse that makes me stay human forever. It has weakened that's why my wings appeared." Celestia nodded in understanding and Spike followed her into the throne room.

I closed the doors with my magic and took a deep breath. I began to focus all my energy on the spell that would break the curse. I knew my powers were extremely weakened in my cursed state. I had to break the spell and I couldn't face my kingdom without being my true self. My aura surrounded my body and shadows began to flow from the castle into my body. They gave me extra power but I didn't know how much I would need.

The shadows and aura grew thick around me and soon I wasn't able to see at all. I closed my eyes and focused on the spell. I could feel something fighting me. It felt as if a heavy chain were wrapped around my body trying to keep me from breaking free. I kept pushing and I felt the force begin to fade. I knew I could win. I knew I could break the bonds that weakened me.

**Celestia's Point of View**

When Wayne told me he was going to break the curse I knew it was dangerous. If he couldn't break free all of Equestria and every other country would fall to this creature that had once corrupted him. The whole castle darkened and shadows began to seep from the walls. I knew the Prince was strong but if he was able to use that much magic in a severely weakened state then I would hate to see him angry.

It had been a few minutes and soon the whole castle was black as night. Spike clung to my leg in fear and I spoke to him encouragingly. The castle seemed to fall deathly quiet and it felt as if I was being pulled to the throne room doors. Then all sound ceased and everything seemed to stop. A massive wave of energy ripped the doors from their hinges and I was thrown with Spike to the end of the room. I wasn't hurt too badly and Spike had landed on me so we were both alright.

I stood up and walked to the entrance to the throne room afraid of what I may find. As I got closer I began to hear laughter. "Wayne? Are you alright?" I called concerned. "Celestia you have got to check this out. I can change colors it's awesome." I sighed in relief that he was alive and it sounded as if the curse had been broken. It was still too dark for me to see anything but the light slowly began to return. But I knew the journey was just beginning and that Wayne would be the center of it.

**Mwahahaha. Welcome to the end. I need your opinions to improve. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything. Ummm next chapter will probably be up tomorrow I dunno.**

**QoTC: What do you think was in that letter from Twilight? (Answer will be revealed next chapter so no cheating)**

** /)*(\**


	5. Trust Issues

**Sorry for that long wait. I've been busy and I forgot to write any chapters. I am going to try posting two chapters a week unless something pops up so hopefully it works out. This chapter really just serves as an introductory to a few characters that won't appear all the time. Some things may seem confusing but everything I left out will probably be included in the next chapter. TBH I hate writing intros they bore me and few people read them. /This chapter also contains his pony form entering. I edited this in to clarify. Although it is first paragraph.\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mlp only the ideas for this story and my OC.**

The shadows still flowed thick around me and I couldn't see hardly anything. I couldn't even see myself. It seemed as if I was blending in with the shadows. Remembering I could control the shadows I dispersed them and they returned to the castle walls. The sudden return of light left me blinded. As I opened my eyes I saw that I had changed. I no longer held the form of a human, but without a mirror I couldn't fully see my new appearance. I knew I had returned to my pony form whatever it looked like. The spell had worked.

From what I could see I was jet black but it seemed like I was fading. My coat faded to the point it was snow white. Hair or a mane fell onto my face and I saw the same change. Except they weren't like normal hair. These seemed free flowing and actually appeared as the shadows that I could control. I watched it for a few moments until the light seemed to penetrate through it. In a brilliant flash it too began to change color.

It too seemed to change color and it turned a beautiful sapphire blue with crystalline sparkles in it, but it still flowed freely. I looked back and realized I had a tail the same color as my mane. I began to laugh to myself as I took in my appearance or what I could see without a mirror. I had broken the curse. I heard Celestia call out to me and I weakly stood up from the ground. "Celestia you have got to check this out. I can change colors it's awesome." I heard her let an audible sigh of relief.

I turned back to the throne room and I was shocked by what I saw. The doors had been ripped off their hinges and were broken and splintered. The glass murals that served as windows were broken. Only a few stood intact. Celestia walked into view and she looked like a mess. Her crown was slanted and about to fall off. She was covered in dust and her coat was ruffled. I saw Spike shuffle in behind her looking at the ground. He looked confused and scared. I felt sorry for him and I knew I would have to find a way to make it up to him.

Celestia just stood staring at me taking in my new appearance. Spike slowly looked up from the ground and his jaw dropped as he saw me. I would be lying if I said I was exaggerating. His mouth literally fell to the floor and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I'm not that white am I?" Celestia used her hoof to shut Spikes mouth and I began to laugh. "How did- wha-your- Your a-" Spike stood stuttering and began to walk towards me. I began a spell but it felt more focused. I could feel the energy surrounding my...horn? I looked up to see a large, sharp horn spiraling up from my head. I could see the magical aura surrounding it. Instead of the black aura this one was white with black wisps merging in and out of it.

I released the spell and the magic surrounded Spike. A tuxedo top and a top hat appeared on his body. A small cane very similar to mine appeared in his hand except it was pearl with gold designs on it. He stopped stuttering and started to walk around like a fancy person or something. I went and stood by Celestia and we laughed together as we watched Spike have his own personal fashion show. I was taller than Celestia even in my pony form so that made me feel even better. "So now that I figured this much out I guess it's time for the next step." I walked into the throne room and began looking at the damage. "If you are ready I will take us to your kingdom." I stopped in front of the thrones and just stared at them.

"You will have your own soon." Celestia walked up beside me and nudged me from thought. "It's not that, look around you. I should have went somewhere safer to perform the spell. I didn't know this was going to happen." I was mad at myself that I didn't consider the dangers. I wasn't a master at my magic yet even though I had my memory back. It would take practice. I knew there was one way to fix what I had done. I began to charge my magic and a bright orb surrounded my horn. It continued to grow until it filled the whole room and I was the only one who could see what was happening.

Time seemed to reverse as the splintered doors repaired and returned to their hinges. Glass seemed to fit like a puzzle as it came together reforming the pictures that held stories unknown. Crumbled stone regained it's shape and returned to the places they were knocked from the wall. Unless you were here when the spell that changed me was performed it seemed as if nothing had ever happened. The orb was drawn back into my horn and I turned towards Celestia. "You can look now. Sorry I didn't warn you." Celestia uncovered her eyes and began to look around the room.

We talked for a few minutes about how our kingdoms would flourish if we worked together and I had no objections. My mind was on other things though. "What's that on the ground over there and where did spike go?" I began searching around the room for Spike while Celestia went up to the thing I had seen on the ground. "It's a letter from my student Twilight Sparkle." Celestia picked the letter up off the ground and began to read it. "Spike did say something about a letter from her on the way over here." I began to walk over to Celestia when I noticed a small slip of paper fall out of the scroll. I used my magic to bring it to me and I began to read it.

_I went to find Twilight and her friends. Sorry for not telling you where I was going._

_Sincerely,_

_Spike_

"Well at least we know where Spike is, and what did Twilight say?" I heard Celestia gasp and I turned to see her drop the scroll. "She thinks you're still evil. She found a book that spoke of your return. That's why she's here in Canterlot. She said they were going to use the Elements of Harmony to stop you and that I was probably under some sort of mind control spell." Celestia looked terrified and I wasn't sure why exactly but it had to be for a good reason. "Well before they get here I do have a question." "Yes, what is it?" I heard running in the halls so I hurried my question along. "Where is Luna?" Celestia giggled and seemed to forget whatever she had read and was thinking about. "She's Princess of the Night, as in she only comes out at night." I stood staring at Celestia with a dumb expression on my face. That should have been obvious.

The running was getting closer and I wasn't sure what to expect. The doors to the throne room had been closed when I had fixed them. They flew open and 6 ponies ran into the room. I didn't know if I should be worried or laughing. "Get away from the Princess!" The one I assumed was their leader shouted at me. "Twilight please, he isn't evil anymore." The pony looked distracted by what Celestia said but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. I hadn't been able to practice any defensive or attack spells. "I knew it! He has used a spell to trick you!" I knew I couldn't use magic to defend myself as a pony yet, but as a human I could.

I used a spell I had figured out as soon as I had returned to my pony form to revert back human. Shadows covered the mural windows like thick curtains blocking out all light. I charged up my magic and covered myself in shadows. If someone was able to see me it looked like the shadows were melting off me as I emerged in my human form. I conjured my shadow armor and my helmets visor gave me the ability to see in the dark. I waited a few minutes watching the scared expressions of the ponies as they jumped at every little sound. I snapped my fingers and torch scones appeared on the walls, their dim light allowing the others to see. I removed my helmet and tossed it aside. It seemed to melt into the floor as it struck it.

"If I was truly evil I would have had time to kill all of you by now. I also would not have given you the gift of light. I ask you now to stand down and listen to what I and the Princess have to say." Beyond my knowledge the shadows extended far beyond the throne room and engulfed the whole city of Canterlot. They weren't dangerous but they played with the mind. Little did I know it could wake people. They seemed to relax and the one I now understood was Twilight slowly nodded her head but she was still wary of me.

I began to have a weird sensation in my head and I began to hear a strange voice. It wasn't Luna's but someone else's. "It's a little cluttered in here you might wanna arrange some of these memories." I was confused by the sudden appearance of the voice but I was getting used to these things. In the past few days my life had became a roller coaster and I was just going with it. "Who are you?" The voice started humming and I thought it was ignoring me but it finally answered. "You know me as T.T. And I don't have but a few moments. I made an error in one of my letters and I see it now. Celestia trusts you. It's Twilight you must worry about because until you gain your full strength you are still vulnerable to the Elements of Harmony. This is what the Dark Lord wants. I must go now, and be careful." The voice seemed to leave my head and I began to walk over to Celestia. It was going to take some convincing to even get a shred of trust from Twilight and she was keeping us from getting to my kingdom.

**Boomba. You finished. Hopefully I didn't bore you to death or 't forget to review and I will answer questions if there are any. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day.**

**QoTC: if you could make a magical cane what would you make it look like? (Answers in reviews)**


	6. Identity Crisis

**Hello hello hello. First off I would like to apologize. Yeah I haven't been able to write anything lately. I don't know but this may be a Edie down after that long wait. Hopefully it doesn't suck. If it does throw a brick at me and I will fix it. If you do throw a brick though make sure you name it because pet bricks can be pretty cool. Anyways sorry and thanks for reading the story. Anyways a enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mlp only my ideas. Leave me alone hasro everyone knows this.**

** Dark Lord's point of view**

The fire in my chambers burned brightly. The illusion that burned brightly surrounding my makeshift kingdom burned with fire and brimstone. I smiled at hearing the screams of pain from my slaves. Everything had been going as planned. The Prince was being fooled.

Little did he know those helping him with things may be enemies. "Tesla Thorn have you succeeded in taking his attention off Celestia?" I heard an opening in the chamber walls and a brown pony emerged wearing a hooded cape. "Yes my lord, but I suspect that even if he doesn't discover what we have done someone will... And we haven't been able to develop anything to use against him except the elements of harmony."

"He's growing stronger my lord, if my calculations are correct he will surpass the power of the Elements of Harmony within a few days." I cursed under my breathe at what Thorn was saying. I had hoped for a few weeks time. "This Queen of your's best not mess my plans up...or you will all pay...severely." I saw Thorn gulp in fear. Thorn bowed swiftly and began to walk back towards the opening in the wall. "I promise my Lord, the Queen will not fail you." Thorn entered the secret passage and barely heard what I was saying. "For your sake she better not." I saw a flash of green before the hidden door closed and Thorn disappeared.

Even though I had the advantage for a few days still that window was fading. I knew I had to deal with the prince or I wasn't going to be alive to witness the outcome of the situation. I knew what the prince was capable of. I possessed his body for a long time and was never able to access it's full potential, but what I did manage to control nearly helped me conquer the world.

**Wayne's P.O.V.**

Princess Celestia had lead us through the castle to a large courtyard after we had calmed Twilight and her friends down. I had changed back to my pony form on the way and I was still white with my blue mane and tail. It was getting late into the evening and the sun was beginning to set. The courtyard was bursting with freshly bloomed flowers and everything felt peaceful. I knew this feeling. A false sense of security. It would get me killed or injured and I didn't like the idea of either one. Celestia sat down with Twilight and her friends while I walked around the courtyard.

I could hear her explaining how we had to reach my kingdom and that we needed to leave now but I wandered farther away and I couldn't hear them anymore. The sun set behind the trees and I saw the moon rising behind me. I looked back to see Celestia lowering her head with a green aura surrounding her horn and the other ponies standing in awe. I wasn't focused on the fact that she could raise and lower the sun because I started to change colors again. My sapphire blue mane was being flooded with shadows from cracks in the ground and a black mist began to surround my body.

Everyone's attention changed from Celestia to me but I could care less. I knew the time was drawing nearer and the task ahead would be treacherous. After my transformation finished I felt stronger. It was as if the darkness beckoned to me and I could feel it's silky tendrils calling me. I walked back over to Celestia and the others. "Is it time to go?" Celestia stopped talking to the ponies and looked up at me. "If you are ready than yes." I nodded at her and she began to charge a spell. The green aura surrounded her horn and the eerie feeling returned and something felt wrong. The energy from Celestia began to surround her and me.

An ear-splitting scream filled the night air and I froze in confusion. Twilight stood up from the ground and began running back towards the castle shouting Luna's name. I tried to follow but I couldn't move. I looked back at Celestia and her eyes flashed green. In a blinding light we teleported away. When we reappeared I began rubbing my eyes trying to clear them faster. I surrounded myself in an orb of shadows to keep anything that could harm me away. When my vision cleared I dispersed the orb. What I saw was both confusing and frightening.

I wasn't in my Kingdom and no where near it for that matter. I was in some sort of cave. Something was moving in the shadows. I turned around to find Celestia standing behind me, her eyes glowing a bright green. "What do you want Celestia?" My tone wasn't very pleasant and everything just felt...wrong. "Please, call me Chrysalis." A swirling green circle began to run down the length of her body changing her appearance. If a pony could be mixed with a bug then this was an example. I couldn't explain what I was seeing and I didn't really care. Years in the military and my memories of battles as a pony took over. I perceived a threat and I knew she wasn't alone.

"Show yourselves!" I called out in anger looking for her minions. I had expected a few ponies looking like her to emerge but sadly I was wrong. Hundreds of small pony-bugs began go crawl from the shadows. "Shit" I charged up a spell and covered myself in a variant of the armor I wore in my human form. The helmet once again allowed me to see into the dark. I didn't like what I saw at all.

Thousands upon thousands of them clung to the walls hidden by the shadows. This was a fight I couldn't win, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I stared at Chrysalis defiantly burning into her heart, but there wasn't much to stare into. "We are known as changelings, and I am their Queen. Sadly you will never leave this cave. Not alive anyways." She began laughing maniacally as she backed into the shadows. I could still see her thanks to my helmet but she obviously didn't want to be part of the fight.

"Changelings attack!" When she gave the order to attack I knew I wasn't going to win. But I didn't plan on just giving in. The changelings began to fly at me from all directions and I released a powerful repulsion spell. It bought me more time but not enough. They began to fling themselves at me like fodder as I was taking them out by the dozens with energy bolts slowly backing myself into a corner in the process.

I knew I couldn't keep this up forever though. Feeling a spark of creativity in my final moments I conjured a few giant bug zappers to help me. Even with their help the changelings were still pushing forward. I was losing this fight.

Without warning hundreds of bolts of energy began to swarm towards me and the changelings. The Whole cave was illuminated and the bolts seemed to mass into one giant one. I felt a magical aura surround me as I was teleported out of the cave. I stood up but collapsed quickly to the ground realizing how drained I really was. I felt two ponies nudging me to my feet and I thanked them for their help. They stayed by me for support. "Could it be that you have returned as the Prince we loved...you never thanked anyone during your final years as the evil prince we had grew to hate?" I looked around to see a large unicorn walking towards me with a slight smirk on his face. I removed the helmet from my head so I could see him more clearly.

"I apologize, I recognize most of your faces but names have been lost to me for some reason." The unicorn stopped in his tracks. "Well I'll be damned. Now there's no doubt in my mind your the prince we all loved." The unicorn turned and began barking orders to his men and he turned back to the guards supporting me. These ponies had to be part of my Kingdom. "Take him back to the kingdom and assure he gets medical attention and proper rest." They snapped crisp salutes and he turned back to me. "It's an honor to serve under you again" he along with everypony except the ones supporting me all bowed to me. And even they nodded their respect to me.

I was a little shocked and scared. Even though I had memories of this they were ancient and didn't feel real anymore. I quickly realized I would have to relearn nearly everything even though I had prior knowledge. I passed out on the way to the kingdom and I began dreaming about Canterlot. It crossed my mind what had happened before Chrysalis led me into that trap but I was too exhausted to move. I was still unconscious to add to that so I had no idea how I was still able to think.

**Back at Canterlot**

** Twilight's Point of View**

"No,no,no,no Where is she!?" We had been searching for Luna for about 5 minutes and saw no sign of her. "Luna!" It may be possible that they are in their personal chambers..."That's it!" I turned around to see my friends had stopped looking for Luna and they were staring at me. "Well, what's your idea?" Apple Jack said walking forward. "We break up into teams. Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Rarity you go search for Luna in her room and Me, Pinkie, and Fluttershy will search Princess Celestia's room in case she went there." Apple Jack nodded "Sounds like a plan ta me. Let's get a move on girls."

Apple Jack took off with her group toward Luna's room while me and my team ran as fast as we could to Celestia's room. "Ohhh I hope Luna's alright, if something happened to her I dunno what I would do, it's just so confusing who would want to hurt Luna she's so so nice I mean shealwayshelpspeopleandshe'ssohelpful and" "Pinkie!" Me and Fluttershy shouted in unison, well me doing the shouting and Fluttershy just saying her name normal. I hated when Pinkie talked so fast her sentences became one giant word but it made Pinkie, Pinkie.

I had been to Celestia's room countless times before but it seemed to be taking forever to get there now. It took what seemed like an hour to reach her room when it was really only a few minutes. We stopped catch our breath when we reached the room, but I heard sounds coming from inside. We burst through the door to find 2 changelings sitting on Celestia's bed playing cards. Pinkie pulled her party cannon out of nowhere and shot them with it. Somehow they got tied up in streamers, I would never understand Pinkie. "Luna!" We all started to call out her name as we searched around the room. Fluttershy went over to Celestia's closet and opened the door. I heard her gasp loudly and me and Pinkie ran over to her as fast as we could.

Fluttershy pointed into the closet and I opened both doors completely. We found not Luna but Celestia tied and gagged in the closet. "I knew we couldn't trust Wayne!" I jumped up I'm anger and I began to untie Celestia. When I finished untying Celestia I began pacing the room in anger. "It wasn't Wayne." I turned to Celestia and raised my eyebrow "Of course it was, who else could have done it?" Celestia had a look of anger and fear in her eyes. "It's Chrysalis, she's returned and she has Wayne." I gasped in shock and began to cry saddened that I had accused Wayne but he was the real victim.

The doors to Celestia's room flew open and the other group walked in followed by Luna and two changelings being drug by a rope that Apple Jack was pulling. "We found Luna tied up in her closet and these two in her room. What's goin' on?" Celestia stepped forward to answer her question. "It's Chrysalis, she's returned and has Wayne." Everyone gasped at hearing this and Luna began to sob. I didn't know why she was crying but I knew we had to find Wayne. Before it was too late.

** Well plot twists, evil bugs, a confused prince, unnamed ponies and rainbow skittles what else is gonna happen. oh I did I forget to mention that a lot of changelings WERE harmed in the making of this chapter.**

** Welcome to is boring thing I put at the end of the chapter. For your sakes and mine I hope this chapter did not suck. If you wish to throw a brick wrap a pillow around it. I can't fix problems if I'm dead. Comment and do whatever else the magical computer ninja lets you do. **

**Oh by the way the QoTC for the next chapter may be a new OC contest because I need an idea for an important pony "or if you must baby dragon kinda thing" in my new kingdom. Once again sorry for the chapter delay and I have school starting tomorrow so I'm going to have to figure things out to work around that but hopefully I won't have any delays like this again.**

**QoTC: If you could conjure a useful tool to help fit changelings what would it be?**

** /)*(\**


	7. So sorry (will be deleted soon)

To anyone who is following or reading this story I must apologize. I have been extremely busy lately and I haven't been able to do much writing. I promise to try my best and find a way to get more chapters up. Also around Christmas I will be getting a laptop so that should significantly aid in my writing.

once again I apologize and thanks to everyone that has read my story and is following it. You guys are the only reason I continued the story anyways.


End file.
